Sharing Our Secrets
by Silverflare07
Summary: It all started when someone wanted to do a documentary on Danny Phantom, without him knowing. Now the whole town knows who he really is and people at school keep gawking at him like an animal in a cage. And we know how Sam Manson hates to see anything cag


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom. I wish I did though. No that honor goes to Butch Hartman in all his cartoon making glory.

**Title: **Sharing Our Secrets

**Summary: **It all started when someone wanted to do a documentary on Danny Phantom, without him knowing. Now the whole town knows who he really is and people at school keep gawking at him like an animal in a cage. And we know how Sam Manson hates to see _anything_ caged... .oneshot. .D/S.

**Author: **Silverflare07

**Dedication: **To Aiden, for taking my line in my summary way to seriously, and cheating and looking up my Japanese name. _:sticks tongue out: _Cheater! Anyways, hope you like this!

**Author's Notes: **Amy and Aiden are fan-based characters that belong to Aiden and myself. You won't see them again so don't worry about that. I don't usually add fan characters into my stories but I was really pissed off at my stepdad so I thought I'd vent my frustrations in a creative, and non-violent way.

**Extra Info: **_"I bet Sam is rich enough to buy everyone's souls twice over. She should tell them that, it would be funny!" _ The line that inspired this oneshot.

**Stuff You Need to Know: **

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

L7

"There he is!" A blonde girl hoisted a camera onto her shoulder and trained it on the form speeding through the sky. "Look at him go!" Someone behind her coughed and she turned around, smiling sheepishly. "Right, sorry!" She focused the camera on the brown-haired boy behind her. "Take it away! This is going to be so awesome!"

The boy shook his head and laughed, stopping quickly. He put on a serious face and looked into the camera. "We're here today as part of our The Life and Times of Danny Phantom, formally known as Inviso-bill."

The blonde girl clucked her tongue in disapproval. "What a gay name."

"Amy!"

"Aiee! Sorry Aiden, go ahead."

Aiden shook his head but it wasn't seen because Amy already had the camera back on Danny Phantom. He continued narrating. "Here we see Danny Phantom fighting some unknown adversary-"

"I am TECHNUS! Master of all things technological!"

"Okay...fighting Technus then, to save our own, humble, Amity Park. We're hidden so he won't know we're here. We're trying to capture Phantom as he is naturally."

The camera stayed focused on Danny Phantom as he sucked Technus into the Fenton Thermos. Amy gave a grin as Aiden continued commentating. "And he's won once again! As you can see, no ghost is a match for own Danny-"

"Danny you did it!"

Aiden stopped short. "Amy there's someone else here! Find them!"

The camera spun wildly until it trained on a lone figure running out to greet the ghost boy. "I know her!" Amy cried. "That's Sam Manson from my psychology class but... what's she doing here?"

The question was answered as Sam threw her arms around Danny Phantom's neck and his arms slid around her waist.

"Woah..." Aiden sounded shocked.

The surprises kept coming. There was a flash of white light as two rings incased Danny Phantom. The camera, still trained on Danny Phantom, and now Sam, tilted to the side as Amy's head did the same. "What the...?"

Her unasked question was answered as the rings of light traveled over Danny Phantom's form. They disappeared and both Amy and Aiden gasped in surprise. For there, standing exactly where Danny Phantom and been standing, and hugging exactly who Danny Phantom had been hugging, was Danny Fenton. The camera nearly slipped from Amy's grasp as she and Aiden looked at the two teens in front of them.

"Holy shit..."

L7

Sam Manson stared, wide-eyed, as Danny Phantom fought Technus on the morning news. The spoon was halfway to her mouth when she saw herself run and give Danny a congratulation hug for a job well down. The spoon was almost completely in her mouth when she saw the two rings of light envelope her best friend.

"Oh no..."

The spoon hit the bow of cereal and Sam was out the door before the transformation was complete.

L7

There wasn't anyone in front of the Fenton's house when Sam arrived, panting and out of breath. That was good, that meant that they might avoid having an angry mob. She ran to the front and threw it open, racing inside (she had Danny and long outgrown the need for knocking). She burst into the kitchen to find Jazz sitting at the table, staring at the tiny TV in horror. She turned to face Sam and silently pointed upstairs. Without waiting for the girl to speak Sam turned around and raced to stairs, bounding up them two at a time. She skidded to a stop as she reached Danny's door where his parent's were, unsuccessfully, trying to get into his room.

"Come on Danny, open up!" Jack demanded as he banged his fists against the door.

"Please honey," His mom called gently. "We just want to talk."

"And maybe run so tests." Jack added.

"Go away!" Danny's voice passed through the solid oak door as loud as if he'd been standing right in front of them.

Sam walked up to the Fentons, altering them of her presence. She smiled kindly, "I'll take care of it. He'll talk to me."

Jack looked ready to object but Maddie nodded calmly. "Of course he will," She smiled warmly at Sam and grabbed her husband's arm. "Come on dear, let's go back down and talk to Jazz."

"But Danny-"

"I'll give you a cookie."

"Then what are waiting for!" Jack grabbed his wife and dragged her down the stairs.

Sam would have laughed at the comical sigh of Jack Fenton, dragging his wife in his eagerness for a cookie, but she had more important things to deal with. She turned back to face the door that was separating her best friend from her and the rest of the world. She took a deep breath and stepped up to the door. Carefully she raised a hand and knocked. "Danny? It's me. Open up."

There was no response so she knocked again. "Come on Danny! Let me in! You're parents aren't here anymore."

This statement must have reached him because she heard the sound of shuffling feet and the click of the lock before the door swung open slightly. Cautiously Sam stepped inside, no entirely sure what she would find. And, while she hadn't expected to find her best friend broken and huddled in the corner, him sitting on his bed, playing videogames, wasn't something she'd expected to find either.

"Hey." He nodded at her, hacking at a monster in his game.

"Hey." She made her way over to his bed and plopped down beside him. "I can see you're really broken about the whole town knowing your secret."

Danny shrugged. "I guess the idea of everyone knowing isn't as horrible as we always thought. At least now Lancer can't give me grief about my grades slipping."

Sam shook her head. "Your sister's taking this harder then you."

Danny nodded. "Yeah she's afraid that I won't be able to handle everyone knowing my big secret."

Sam stared at him pointedly. "Danny, you locked yourself in your room."

"Yeah, I know." Danny mutilated another monster. "But that was pretty much to keep my dad from sticking a probe up my butt."

Sam cringed. "Nice visual."

Danny chuckled lightly and killed two more bad guys. "Isn't it?"

Sam watched him take out six more monsters in rapid succession and glanced down at the controller in his hands. He was gripping it so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Sam sighed. "Danny..." She took the controller from him and massaged his hands. "This _is_ bothering you. I know it."0

Danny sighed and dropped backwards, his head landing on the pillow. "I guess I am a little worried."

"Mmmhmm..." Sam urged, flipping over and lying next to him on her stomach.

"About school." He finally confessed. "About people like Dash and Paulina. Especially her, and Valerie. And...everybody else."

Sam nodded sympathetically. "Well chances are you won't have to worry about Paulina. She's madly in love with you."

Danny rubbed his forehead. "First off she only the Phantom side of me. If she ever loves Fenton I don't want it to be because of that. And secondly, I'm over her. She's pretty but that's about all she is."

Danny thought his new opinion of Paulina would have made Sam proud. And it did. But for some reason her first reaction was to laugh. Out of relief maybe.

"What?" Danny picked up his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I've been telling you and Tucker that for almost three years! It's about time it finally sank in."

Danny pouted playfully. "And here I thought you would be proud of me."

Sam laughed again and ruffled his hair. "I am proud of you."

Danny smiled and his head flopped back down onto his pillow. His smile faded as he cast a worried glance at his ceiling. "I'm nervous about school today. He said after a few seconds.

Sam lifted herself up onto her elbows and sent him another sympathetic look. "I would be too, if it was me. You want me to skip school with you today?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah, that'll just make me look like a coward."

Sam smiled, very proud of her best friend. She flipped over onto her back and gazed up at his ceiling with him.

"But," He continued, grasping her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. "I could use someone there with me." He flipped himself over and looked down at Sam.

Her smiled widened as she looked up into his icy blue eyes. Suddenly those eyes were getting closer. In fact, his whole face was getting closer to hers. His eyes closed at the same time Sam's did and she willed their faces closer together. She felt the feather light touch of his lips against hers and wished the moment would never end.

"DANNY! OPEN UP!"

The two teens sprang apart at the sound of Tucker's voice. Sam sprang backwards and smacked her head against Danny's headboard. Danny had jumped into the air and landed on the floor next to his bed.

"The door's open Tucker. "Danny called, his arms crossed over his chest.

The door opened and Tucker rushed into the room. "Sorry I'm so late dude. I had to explain everything to my parents."

"Actually," Danny glanced at Sam from the corner of his eye. "You're a little early."

"Dude!" Tucker commented, choosing to ignore Danny's statement. "Why does Sam have the bed and you're on the floor?"

Sam shook her head. "We were both on the bed until you nearly busted down Danny's door and scared us half to death!" She snapped.

"O-kay..." Tucker walked over to the bed as Danny sat back down on it. "You're both acting way grumpy. What'd I interrupt?"

"Nothing!" Both teens snapped together, confirming that he had indeed interrupted something.

"Right, whatever. We have bigger problems than your denial."

Sam opened her mouth to argue with Tucker some more but Danny placed his hand over her mouth. "What's up?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "Did you not see the news? You've been exposed!" Tucker flailed his arms around dramatically. "What are you going to do?"

Danny sighed. "The only thing I can do. Go to school and face everyone."

"You're insane! You should be hiding in a closer right now!"

"The only person I'm hiding from is my dad and his Fenton Probe and right now he's distracted by my mom's cookies."

"So...we're just going to act like everything's normal?" Tucker asked, his voice betraying his disbelief.

"Yup, like everything's no- Would you cut that out?" His last statement was directed at Sam, whose violet eyes were alight with mischief. He quickly removed his hand from her mouth and wiped it on his shirt, leaving a long trail of spit.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take for you to get disgusted."

Tucker laughed silently at his friends' antics. It was so like Sam to like the hand covering her mouth, and so like Danny to keep it there anyways, hoping she would stop. Which, of course, she wouldn't. "Anyways," He choked out through his laughter, "We should get to school. We'll be late if we don't leave soon."

Sam placed a hand on her hip. "Since when have you ever cared about being late for school?"

"Normally I wouldn't. But today we need to get there on time."

"Why?" Both Danny and Sam asked.

"So we can fight our way through the mob of students who will, undoubtedly, crowd around Danny."

Danny groaned and flopped down onto his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

L7

Tucker had been wrong in assuming they would have to fight their way through a crowd of students. In fact, the student body parted for Danny and his friends like the red sea. The minute they had walked into Casper High all noise had ceased completely. The students and faculty had watched him, eyes wide, as he walked over to his locker and got his stuff. The second the resounding bang from his locker closing had faded into the air the noise began again.

"Are you really Danny Phantom?" A bunch of people hurled the question at him as the encircled him. The student's separated him from Sam and Tucker, much to his displeasure, and continued to bombard him with the same question. Leading the pack was none other then Casper High's very own princess, Paulina.

"Danny?" Her accented voice was thick with surprise. "Are you really the ghost boy?" Danny nodded slowly. "Will you change for us?"

Danny didn't respond verbally. Instead he closed his eyes and willed himself to change. The students gasped as the lights enveloped him and he changed. And he could feel everyone's eyes on him as he changed back into Danny Fenton. As soon as his transformation was complete they closed in on him. The questions were coming so fast and from so many different people that Danny was having trouble deciding which on to answer first, or even what they were all asking.

And then somebody touched him.

It was just a tentative hand on his arm, as if to see if he was real, but it freaked Danny out all the same. He jumped into the air and whirled around to see who had done it but now there were hands everywhere. Everyone was determined to place a hand on him. Anywhere they could; his arms, his head, his face, his chest. He looked back and forth frantically for Sam and Tucker and saw them giving him sympathetic looks from outside the ring of students, unable to actually get through. Even his ghost powers wouldn't do him any good. He couldn't stay invisible forever and they would find him and this would just happen again.

He was trapped.

L7

Sam watched as Danny threw frantic looks at the mob of people surrounding him. She grit her teeth in anger as, despite his obvious discomfort, the teens refused to leave him alone. He looked so much like a caged animal that it made Sam's blood boil. She had to something! She couldn't just let these stupid, shallow, snobby-

That was it!

She grinned to herself and took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do. _It's for Danny._ She reminded herself. That thought made her next actions much easier to do.

"Guys!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the goth girl. Not only were they surprised that _anyone_ would interrupt them but the student population hadn't even known that Sam Mason could sound so...perky.

Sam looked at the people who were staring at her and realized she would have to go through with this, no matter what. _I hope this works!_

"I just thought, you know, since you found out about Danny's secrets that I should tell you mine."

This had everyone's attention, although they were still surrounding Danny. Taking a deep breath she braced herself. "The truth is...I'm filthy rich."

The entire hallway was silent after this confession. Paulina pushed her way through the crowd and stood before Sam, eyeing her like she was some kind of disease. "Prove it." She challenged.

"Alright," Sam sighed and reached into her pocket, pulling out a large wad of 100 and 50-dollar bills. "This is my weekly allowance. It's a little over 2000 dollars."

Everyone else gasped but Paulina appeared unfazed. "How do we know you really get that much cash every week?"

"Would I be carrying this much money around if I _didn't_?"

That seemed to confirm her super rich status among the students and, just as quickly as they had gathered around Danny, they had left him and were surrounding Sam, backing her against a locker. "Just how rich are you?" Dash asked, amazed at everything that was happening.

"Richer than you'll ever be." She told him, glad for the opportunity to snap at him.

"Yeah right." He dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

"Seriously." Her face darkened and her grin became evil. "I could buy all of your souls. Twice!"

The students shuddered at the thought but on brave freshman spoke up from the depths of the mob. "I would never sell my soul!"

Sam glared in the general direction of the freshman's voice. "Wanna bet?"

The freshman shrank back in fear and chose not to respond.

L7

Danny sighed gratefully as the teens of Casper High slowly left him alone. Only to crowd around Sam seconds later. It was absolutely wonderful of Sam to get everyone's attention off of him but he wished she hadn't had to tell everyone about her inheritance. Sam's secret about being rich was as important to her as his secret about being half-ghost was to him. He watched as Sam patiently answer everyone's question, she had always been much better then him at handling crowds. He knew she was annoyed though. Annoyed that people could be so shallow as to be amazed by a sum of money, regardless of how large.

So, deciding to return the favor, he turned intangible and slipped into the lockers. He moved to the left until he was in the locker Sam was backed against. He stuck his head out of the locker, still invisible, and let it hover over Sam's shoulder. His hands followed and hovered over Sam's waist for a second before dropping onto them. He waited a few seconds for her to recognize that it was him and watched as she continued answering questions as if nothing had happened. She gave a barely noticeable half-nodded and he smiled. He was about to make her intangible when a voice broke through the crowd.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pant!" Mr. Lancer, who had just arrived in the hallway, yelled as he marched towards the mob. "Stop harassing this poor girl!"

Sadly, the students obeyed Mr. Lancer and headed off to their classes. Sam turned to him and gave the teacher a grateful smile. "Thanks Mr. Lancer." She blinked. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear myself saying that."

Mr. Lancer nodded. "You're welcome Ms. Manson. When the bell rang and no one came to class I knew something was going on. So I came to see what it was. Oh, and tell Mr. Fenton he can come out of the locker now."

"How did you know I was here?" A disembodied voice asked as a cold feeling swept through Sam and Danny appeared in front of her.

Mr. Lancer chuckled. "I was the news this morning and I saw Ms. Manson's face. Some things, Mr. Fenton, will never change."

Danny looked confused. "O-kay... So...you don't find it weird that I'm half-ghost?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Weird, yes, but worth staring at you like a one-person freak show, certain not. Although, this _does_ explain a few things. Your random absences from class for instance. Now come on," He waved a hand in the air. "I've got a class to teach."

Danny and Sam smiled at each other before following Mr. Lancer down the hallway. Tucker, who had been separated from Sam when she had been surrounded by the students, joined them seconds later. The trio grinned, glad to be back together. They were almost to the classroom when they were stopped again by more people. Just two this time, a boy and a girl. Mr. Lancer nodded then continued on to his class, his way of letting them know they could stay but they'd better make it fast.

The blonde girl sighed and gave a weak wave. "Hi," She greeted, sounding extremely nervous. "I'm Amy."

"And I'm Aiden." The boy greeted, nodding his head at them.

Sam looked at the girl. "Aren't you in my psychology class?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, but I-we," She motioned toward Aiden, "Just came to say we're sorry."

Danny's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You are?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah...I was kinda the one behind the camera that caught your transformation."

"WHAT!" The three friends yelled together.

Sam's hands clenched into fists and Tucker crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're the one that ruined Danny's life!"

"No!" Both Amy and Aiden burst out at the same time.

"No way!" Amy continued as Aiden fell silent. "See, we were doing a Life and Times of Danny Phantom project for our media class. We just wanted to get some shots of him-you fighting, maybe ask h-you for an interview. But then we caught your transformation."

"So you just decided to share it with the whole world!" Sam retorted icily.

"No! We were going to tape over it today and act like we hadn't seen anything! We've already told our teacher what project we were doing so we couldn't exactly change it so close to the due date with out her asking questions. I would never have told anyone. It's not my secret to share, or Aiden's." The boy nodded in agreement.

"Then how did the new station get the tape?" Tucker asked, his voice still accusing.

Amy's face darkened. "My stepdad."

"Your stepdad?"

Amy nodded furiously. "Nosey jackass. He keeps assuming I'm taping things I shouldn't be with him," She jerked her head at Aiden who grinned, earning him a smack on the arm. "No matter how many times I tell him it's a project for school, so he took the tape from my room last night and watched. _He_ decided that it was okay to share your secret with the world." Amy's scowl deepened and she sounded disgusted.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the two teens in front of him. They both looked really sorry. "Thanks for telling me how it happened. And don't worry about it, it's probably better that everyone knows."

Both Amy and Aiden looked immensely relieved. "Thanks." They took off down the hallway and Amy glanced back over her shoulder. "I'll see you in psychology." She called to Sam.

"Danny!' Tucker rounded to his friend. "How could you just let them off the hook like that! You should be furious!"

Danny shrugged. "It's not really her fault. She was going to keep it a secret, her stepdad just got in the way. It would be like being mad at Sam for not spending time with me when her parents got that restraining order."

Sam grinned. "I like your logic." She hooked arms with the two boys. "Now let's get to class."

L7

They reached the classroom door and Tucker slipped inside, once again leaving Danny and Sam alone. Danny was about to follow his friend when a light hand on his shoulder held him back. "Danny, wait."

He turned back to face Sam. "Yeah?"

Sam bit her lip and looked down at the ground, telltale signs that she was nervous. "About what happened, or almost happened, in your room this morning...before Tucker interrupted us. I-"

Danny cut her off by brushing his lips against hers in another feather light kiss. "Maybe this a topic should discuss after school." He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "You know, where no one can interrupt us."

Sam grinned and nodded as, together, they walked into the classroom. The students (Paulina included) looked on in silent shock as Danny and Sam made their way to their desks. They were being stared at again, but this time for different reasons entirely. Now, instead of staring strictly at Danny, the students (and Mr. Lancer) were focused on where his hand was still joined with Sam's. They took no notice of the stares and simply sat down at their respective desks and took out their supplies. Finally, they both looked up and took notice of the looks they were receiving.

"What?" They asked together.

Tucker was the first to start laughing, although it was friendly and happy. Not the cruel, taunting laughter Dash gave when he was shoving freshmen into lockers. Soon the entire class was laughing with him, sharing the amusement of the situation. Sam and Danny simple smiled at each other.

"Alright, settle down. Mr. Lancer tapped a ruler on his desk. "Come on people, English won't teach itself."

Reluctantly they did as they were told and Mr. Lancer continued to discuss the symbolic references in Lord of the Flies. And so, despite the weirdness of the morning, class continued as normal.

...For about fifteen minutes.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

Everyone's head snapped up as the cube-obsessed ghost's battled cry rang through the school. Simultaneously all heads in the classroom turned to face Danny. He looked up at Mr. Lancer who nodded.

"Go ahead Mr. Fenton. But please, be brief about it.

Danny grinned as he stood up. "Oh, don't worry." He transformed. "I will."

L7

There ya go! I'm not sure how much I like this one, but I guess I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if it's good or not.

Don't forget to R&R!

Come on, send me a smile!


End file.
